The Wet Gym Floor
by Kono Sestunai
Summary: "Don't be a baby Bakagami! You know you like the hard balls!"


Tatsuya stopped walking when he noticed the crowd with their ears pressed on the gym door. He came to visit Taiga, but why was Seirin crowded against the gym door listening to, well, whatever the hell they were listening to?

"Seirin?" Tatsuya started to say, but was hushed as soon as the word left his mouth. Confusion swept over his form and approached the rival basketball team quietly so he wouldn't get shushed again. "What's going on?" He whispered quietly, and then noticed that his little brother wasn't with them. "Where's Taiga?" Hyuuga looked over at the new presence and debated whether or not he should tell the man.

Kiyoshi however, beat him before he even had the chance to make his final decision. "Kagami and Aomine are in there. They're really loud." Kiyoshi said without hesitation. "There's been a lot of squishing noises though." Kiyoshi managed to stay oblivious to the angry aura that washed over Tatsuya.

"Can I see Taiga? Now preferably," the look was definite anger, and not to be opposed. The tone of voice was close to the coach's, and everyone silently agreed to let Kiyoshi do the talking.

"Eh? Could you wait a moment? Hyuuga said we should just listen first." Hyuuga wanted to face palm at the Iron Heart's ignorance. Tatsuya turned to the captain of Seirin with a menacing smile.

"So, captain of Seirin, can I see Taiga now?" The smile was a look of pure evil; it rivaled Riko's to be honest.

"Um…" Hyuuga began, but trailed off. What could he say? That his little brother is probably having sex with Aomine—the crazy bastard who generally didn't give a fuck. That wouldn't go to well.

"Mhmm," Interrupted Hyuuga before he could say anything else. That was definitely Kagami's voice too. _Oh shit, _was Seirin's thought except of course, the Iron Heart. "Ow, you bastard!" Tatsuya's aura became even more deadly, well, if that was possible. "That's too big! It won't fit!"

"Yes it will, Bakagami! Don't be such a baby!" The loud yells ceased, instead "squishy noises" as the Iron Heart so kindly put before, started again.

"What's going on Hyuuga-kun?" A new voice asked.

"Kuroko?!" Everyone but Tatsuya and Kiyoshi yelled. Kuroko had as bad of an aura as Tatsuya. This wouldn't go down to well.

"What are you doing here?" Izuki asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

Kuroko looked at his senpai, "I've been here the whole time," was his calm reply.

Hyuuga decided that if he died, he would die with honor. Now seemed like a good time to not die. He elbowed Kiyoshi and whispered in his ear. As soon as Kiyoshi nodded, the team bolted. Seirin followed, and that left, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga—held down by the Iron Heart, Kuroko, and Tatsuya. Two with a murder intent, one scared shitless, and one oblivious happy-go-lucky idiot.

"Mhmm," that sounded way to breathy, "Ahomine… stop. I told you it was too big." Kagami wailed helplessly. Kuroko turned to Tatsuya, murder playing out in his eyes.

"You can have the final blow." Kuroko said with his normal voice, but the fury laced in his voice was enough to kill.

Tatsuya put on his fake smile, and nodded his head. "Okay. You can do the excessive beatings than." The killing intent was suffocating.

"Now, now," Kiyoshi started; Hyuuga mentally face palmed at Kiyoshi's stupidity. "Don't be so angry. I'm sure Kagami and Aomine are, um, playing basketball! Yeah, that's it. They're just playing basketball! That's why they're in the gym." The two angry, over-protective, menacing pair clamed ever so slightly. _Kiyoshi actually has a brain! _Hyuuga mentally cheered, since the two clamed down quite a bit, so he probably wouldn't die today.

"Okay. Okay, I'll stop." That was comforting, well, a little. At least they stopped doing weird thing. Or hopefully they did. "Hey, do you have any sweets?"

"Hm? I don't think so. Why?" Aomine coughed a bit and then cleared his throat. "Well, I just kind of feel like sucking on a lollipop." _I'm going to hell! _Hyuuga thought, and struggled against Kiyoshi's grip.

Tetsuya and Tatsuya turned to each other. "On the count of three?"

"On the count of three." Kuroko agreed.

"One." They reached for the door handles.

"Two." They got ready to push.

"Three!" And the doors were shoved open. On the gym floor were Kagami and Aomine with the mops beside them. The floor was sparkling, and a huge bucket of water with soap was dripping beside the locker room. Another large bucket also held one to many mops.

"Kuroko? Ah, Tatsuya? What are you guys doing here?" Kagami asked, being the usual airhead he is.

"Tetsu?" Aomine looked at his former teammate. "He's right, why are you here?" He looked equally puzzled as Kagami.

Tatsuya decided to answer, "I was here to visit Taiga." Kagami's face lighted instantly at the knowledge that his brother came to visit him.

Kagami ran over to him, and in the first time in years, they hugged. Kagami was really thrilled to see his brother. "Oi, Kagami, who is this?" Aomine asked, having never really met Tatsuya.

"Oh," the redhead realized the two never really interacted, "This is my older brother, Himuro Tatsuya." A vein popped in Kuroko's forehead at being completely ignored and seeing _his_ light hug someone else. Kagami stopped hugging Tatsuya and went over to Aomine. "Let's play basketball now!" He looked really thrilled to be able to play. "It could be two-on-two!"

Kuroko brightened at the thought of playing basketball. "Arf!" Tetsuya #2 was here and near Kagami. Seirin's ace immediately flinched and jumped to Aomine and hugged him in fear.

"Oi! Bakagami! What are you doing?" Aomine questioned in pure confusion because a certain redhead was clinging to him. Kuroko picked the small dog up, and held it in his arms.

"Okay then. I think I will take #2 now. Bye Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Himuro-kun." Kuroko exited the gym without another word.

"Ah. Bye Kuroko! See you tomorrow!" Seirin's ace called out. "So Tatsuya can we still play?" The redhead's competitiveness taking over, as he looked at his older brother with vigor.

Just as Tatsuya was about to reply a ping noise was made. He took his phone from his right pocket. The screen read:

_Sender: Murisakibara Atsushi_

_Sub: Sweets_

_We need to buy more sweets. _

"Ah. I have to go now Taiga. Maybe some other time." Tatsuya felt a little bad when Kagami's face fell. "_We'll definitely play next time though. One-on-one." _He purposely said that in English so the other wouldn't be able to understand.

"_Okay!" _Kagami said excitedly. "_Next time!"_

_With Riko…_

"Dammit! You were supposed to fight over him!" Riko angrily exclaimed. Seirin sweat dropped at the fury held exclaim.

"Calm down Riko. I think having them clean the whole Gym was punishment enough." The Iron Heart cheerfully said.

"But," Riko looked quiet pissed—fake smile and all, "They didn't even kiss!" Hyuuga wanted to face palm again. Trying to keep with the plan was hard when both Tetsu and Tatsuya showed up.

"But they did hug!" The Iron Heart was trying to make Riko slightly less pissed. "Plus, I got it on camera! Here!" He shoved his phone in Riko's face, a picture of Kagami clinging fearfully to Aomine.

"Ow! Aomine! Stop! Too much! Too much!" Kagami screamed deafeningly loud at his dark skinned rival.

"Don't be a baby Bakagami! You know you like the hard balls!"

Blood covered the floor.

**Yeah. Not the best I guess. Whatever! I tried. Here ya go! Review please. This doesn't have a real time set. So just kind of random. Sorry for OOC-ness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I did, Hyuuga would have Kiyoshi's kids and more yaoi would be in it. Plus, I would make Kagami wear embarrassing stuff *****cough***** skirts *****cough*******


End file.
